The present invention relates to a traffic control service assist system for assisting traffic control in which controllers issue control instructions to pilots of aircraft in air traffic control in, e.g., an airfield.
A conventional control service for air traffic control is divided into some control sectors or service divisions. In accordance with flight progress strips printed on the basis of the flight plans of control target aircraft, a controller makes contact with pilots or persons concerned or confirmation using a radio or cable telephone while monitoring the positions of aircraft and vehicles visually or on a radar screen.
Generally, in an airfield, a plurality of controllers are assigned to the following sections. The control terminals of a traffic control assist system are allocated to the control consoles of these sections.